James
James is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with Jessie and Meowth, that follows Ash Ketchum and his friends around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. History He returned once again in the XY series, following Ash into the Kalos region. There, James captures an Inkay in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. The episode Facing the Grand Design focuses highly on the strong bond between James and Inkay. During the episode Inkay was furious when''Malamar'' showed up with two other evil Malamar, and while Jessie and Meowth believed it was because Inkay wanted to hand them over to the evil Malamar, James knew otherwise, but was still concerned about why Inkay was acting the way it was. Later on after escaping being caught by the evil Malamar along with Meowth, Inkay, and Clemont, James found out through Meowth's translation that Inkay was furious with the evil Malamar for hypnotizing him in the past and wanted to make Malamar pay for what it had done. Inkay then began talking to the forest Inkay and Malamar to try and get them to help with the quest to stop the evil Malamar. At first, the good Malamar were skeptical about Inkay's story until one of the Malamar showed up and attacked the forest Pokémon with Dark Pulse. As the gang worked to stop the evil Malamar, the leader captured Inkay and brainwashed it with Hypnosis and made it attack it's trainer. James took Inkay's Tackle head on and then fed it a croissant, (which is it's favorite food), and began to remember all the time he and Inkay spent together which successfully returned Inkay back to normal. When the group finally defeated the evil Malamar Team Rocket watched the forest Pokémon as the Inkay led James' Inkay into the forest with them. James got up but Inkay went back to him, although at first he told Inkay all he wanted was for it to be happy, so he wasn't going to ask it to stay with him, and Inkay began shouting at James and Meowth translated "THAT'S WHY I'M STAYING WITH YOU! BEING WITH YOU AND THE REST OF TEAM ROCKET MAKES ME HAPPY!" James was overcome with tears of joy after hearing this as he embraced Inkay tightly and happily exclaimed "PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING THE EVER-LASTING BOND BETWEEN US!" Pokemon # Koffing → Weezing # Growlie # Magikarp → Gyarados # Pikachu # Weepinbell → Victreebel # Hoppip # Cacnea # Chimecho # Carnivine # Yamask # Amoonguss # Inkay Achievements While he has not accomplished much as a member of Team Rocket, James has proven to be quite skilled at several other pursuits. He has performed well in a few side competitions, even winning a Pokémon Contest. * Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest - N/A (with Jessie in Beauty and the Beach) * P1 Grand Prix - Runner-up (with Jessie in The Punchy Pokémon) * Grass Tournament - N/A (as "Semaj" in The Grass Route) * Hoenn PokéRinger - Runner-up (That's Just Swellow) * Pokémon Orienteering - Winner (Off the Unbeaten Path) * Pokémon Dress-Up Contest - N/A (All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!) * Pastoria Croagunk Festival - N/A (with Jessie in Cream of the Croagunk Crop!) * Sinnoh PokéRinger - Round 1 (as "Jamus" in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!) * Lilypad Contest - Winner; gave Ribbon to Jessie (Dressed for Jess Success!) * Scalchop King Competition - Disqualified (with Jessie as "Jacen" and "Jesty" in Crowning the Scalchop King!) * Poké Puff Contest - Preliminary round (with Jessie in A Battle by Any Other Name!) * Pokémon Sky Relay - Disqualified (with Jessie as "Team R" in A Relay in the Sky!) Quotes * Jessie: "Team Rocket will do what it has to do..." * James: "To snatch that little Pikachu!" Trivia *'According to James Ashs group couldnt even recongnize James in one of his disquizes even if he paid them. ' *In DP137 James references his time in Team Rocket Academy in Training Daze. *In EP008 This episode is the last in which Ted Lewis voices James, as well as Eric Stuart's first episode voicing James. He takes over the role when James summons Koffing in battle. This was because Ted Lewis left for a time to do theater. Screenshots 25.png 283.jpg 287.jpg 288.jpg 61james.PNG 15cute.PNG 14cute.PNG 13jessie.PNG 102.jpg 105.jpg trainercard-James.png PUNK.PNG 3oj.PNG 4ass.PNG Category:Pokemon Universe‏ Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers‏ Category:Criminals Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Gym Leaders Category:Supervillains Category:Superheroes Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Neutral Category:Most Wanted List Category:Billionaires‏ Category:Armor Users Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Tacticians Category:Earthling